Purify
by LivingDeadGirl322
Summary: Acting out in Heaven had led him to be sent here. Eren had been viewed as selfish, prideful, greedy, and wrathful. To some of the others in Heaven, Eren was the very definition of sin. This was his chance to purify himself. AU. Eren x OC. Rating may go up.


**AN: Okay. Before I say anything else, I want to make one thing clear. This story has to do with Heaven and Hell, and it is no where in my intentions to for it to come across as offensive to those of you who may be religious. Personally, I am not religious, but I will respect people's religions. I apologize in advance if it may come across as offensive. **

**I got the idea after searching through tumblr and watching The Devil's Carnival for the millionth time. **

**Lastly, aren't AU's great? I mean you can do whatever you want with the characters! Change their ages, lifestyles. It's great. I am going to change a few characters like that in order for this to work. **

**Enjoy! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eren found himself laying under a tree. He wasn't dressed in nothing like he had been forced to wear in Heaven, and of course nothing like what he wore before he died at age fifteen. Now, he wore blue jeans, a rust red v-neck and a black leather jacket.

He sat up and rubbed his head. His head was killing him. How long had he been out?

He looked around. The world today was nothing like it had been before. It was so modern, so westernized compared to the country he used to know. He could faintly remember Germany. Everything had been so much smaller. He remembered living in a small village with his parents, and then the raids happened.

Even in death, he had a scar along his forehead as a reminder. That was the unfortunate part about being dead. The wounds never fully healed as some of them had put it. Those who died from external injuries were marked by their scars.

The other unfortunate part was that even Heaven had rules. Angels had a reputation. They could do no wrong. They were perfect. Eren, however, had broken multiple rules. Now he was learning the hard way. He supposed that he was grateful for the chance to live again. There had been things that he had missed out on. He had never finished his education, but that wasn't important to him. He had never had any real friends. There had been a war going on. His mother was protective, and, of course, he had never found his soul mate.

However, that was something he was forbidden to find. He had been told not to fall in love. If he did, he would be sent to Hell. Some of the others in Heaven had been judgeful. Some of them said that it would lead to lust.

Acting out in Heaven had led him to be sent here. Eren had been viewed as selfish, prideful, greedy, and wrathful. To some of the others in Heaven, Eren was the very definition of sin. This was his chance to purify himself. All acts for himself was prohibited. He didn't know how long it would be until he would be allowed back. Germany had gotten beautiful over the years. The small towns and villages had been replaced with gorgeous cities. It was nighttime, so the streets were lit as Eren walked down that. He would have to do a series of good deeds in order to return to Heavan.

He didn't know where to start. Eren let himself wander around Berlin. He had no idea where anything was. He easily got himself lost. The up side was he had grown up in the country prior to his death, so he spoke the language fluently along with English.

He stood on a corner that connected a main road to a small two lane street. There was only one other person on the corner with him. The girl in front of him didn't seem to notice his presence, and he could hear the music blaring from her head phones. He couldn't see much of her face. She wore an over sized hoodie with the hood up.

The girl looked down, shuffling one of her feet on the ground in utter boredom. Eren guessed that she had been standing there for a while. Her mind must have began to wander else where because she took a step out into the small road just as a car was turning onto it. Eren reached forward and grabbed her by her arm, and he pulled her back. The car's driver honked at her and kept going.

The girl stood frozen for a while before he pulled her headphones off. She turned to look at him, and Eren got a better look at her. Mentally, he admitted she was pretty with her silky black hair and stormy gray eyes. "Thank you," she told him before putting her head phones back on. The street was clear now, and she walked across.

Eren said nothing. He watched the girl as she walked away, and then he followed after her. He wanted to follow her as if some force was calling him. He kept her in his sights until he finally decided to stop.

'All acts for yourself will be prohibited.'

The man's words echoed in his mind. Eren sighed. He watched as she walked away.

He had no place to stay. He had no money. Would it be possible to die again from starvation?

He found a bench to sit on. He needed some time to think. He sat there, watching as the people in the city walked by him. He wondered where they were going. He didn't suppose he could go back and sleep under the tree.

It was getting later, and less people were out walking the streets. A duo of suspicious looking individuals walked past him. Not much farther down in the direction they were going, another dark haired girl was approaching. At first, Eren thought it was the same girl from before, but this one seemed a bit older, more mature. Her hair was shorter, but they had the same gray eyes. He guessed that she was a college student, or she was at least close to that.

One of the men grabbed her bag, and the other put her in a headlock. Both dragged her into the small alley. Eren sighed. He had witnessed the whole thing in plain view. Aside from him, the street was nearly empty. Hadn't they seen him?

Eren stood up, walking after them. He wasn't one for being the savior of others, but he had no choice if he wanted to get back. He could have just walked away and let it be, but instead he gave both the men a good amour of cuts and bruises. They were older, much older than either him or the girl and stronger so Eren was also left with a few hits. However, he had a higher stamina than they did. When they ran, he yelled after them.

Eren placed a few fingers on his bottom lip. His lip was busted. His shoulder hurt so bad he didn't want to move it.

"Thank you," the girl told him as she shouldered her bag.

"Oh. It was no problem." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you hurt? I can take you to a hospital."

"I don't have the money to pay for one," he told her. That probably wasn't the right thing to say. He couldn't have other people feeling sympathetic to him. "I'll be okay though."

"Hmm..." the dark haired girl observed him. It was nothing too serious. "I can take you to my place," she said. "I don't know very much when it comes to medical subjects, but my cousin knows a few things. Maybe she can help."

"No, really. That won't be necessary." He shook his head. "I'm fine. Really."

"I insist." She nodded once. "I have never seen you around before. Are you new to the city?"

Eren nodded. "I just got here an hour or two ago."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then come with me."

That was when Eren realized there was no use in arguing with this girl. She was very persistent. Reluctantly, he followed behind her. He had so many restrictions on himself while he was down here. Along with not being selfish, or greedy, he could not tell a lie. Not having people worry about him was really hard when he was homeless and penniless.

"So what's your name?" She turned to look over her shoulder at him.

"Mikasa."

"I'm Eren."

"Nice to meet you."

"Like wise."

Mikasa's home rested in the more wealthy portion of the city. It wasn't a large mansion, but the house was large, especially compared to the homes Eren had known as a child. The inside of the house was cleaned. Spotless. There was a few bowls of snacks in the living room surrounding a person on the floor. Eren recognized her. She was the same girl as before. It really didn't surprise him that she and Mikasa were relatives.

"Viktoria," Mikasa told her. "I need to run a few more errands. Do you mind helping him out while I am gone?"

Viktoria paid him no attention. She looked at the two of them, showing no sign of recognition for Eren. "Sure."

When Mikasa left again, Viktoria patted a spot on the floor next to him. He sat down and she went to retrieve their first aid kit. She wiped his busted lip with a damp cloth, and then she went to his shoulder. The whole time she didn't say anything.

"I never said you're welcome," he said to break the silence. She barely looked up at him. "You know, for pulling you out of the cars way."

"Okay." She lightly touched his shoulder. "It's dislocated."

"Maybe I should have gone to an emergency room then..." He sighed, and then he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. "Why the hell didn't you warn me?!"

She shrugged, placing an ice pack on it. "It hurts less when you are not expecting it."

They sat there in silence for a while.

"You got a name?"

"Eren." He looked around the room as she cleaned the cut on his hand. "Nice place you guys have here. Your parents must make a good living."

"Yeah, well," she paused and sighed. "My father is a commanding officer in the military."

"What about your mom?"

Viktoria froze for a second. She didn't bother to look at him in those few seconds, and then she started to wrap his hand in gauze.

He caught on. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was a long time ago."

"If you don't mind me asking... How did-"

She cut him off. "Car accident. Her spine was broken and she died upon impact. I think I was three, so she was probably twenty-two." She finished wrapping his hand and she looked at him with analyzing eyes. "Enough with this pity party. You do not need to know my life story."

"I-"

She held a finger to his lips. "No more questions."

Eren nodded, and Viktoria cleaned up with medical supplies. He really hoped that the cousins would not kick him out. The house had a nice feel to it. He never had that before he died. The war was going on, and everyone was frantic and paranoid. He never got the chance to enjoy his life.

"So where are you staying?" She asked him from the kitchen.

"No where..." He answered sadder than he gad meant to. "Not yet anyway."

"Hmmm... I guess... Maybe. You can stay here. I mean, we have plenty of guest bedrooms, and Mikasa let you come here. You can't be /that/bad of a guy."

"You obviously don't know me very well."

"I just met you, dumbass."

"The point is that I am not a good person," he said.

Viktoria sighed. "Then I guess when we become convinced of that we will have to kick you out." She paused, and narrowed her eyes at him. They were dark and intimidating, and the look she gave him made Eren freeze. "And know that if you do try anything, we will kick you out."

Eren gulped and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: And so ends chapter one. I had this typed up for a while, but I had to change a few things because now I don't like them... Meh. So in this, I decided to make Mikasa a college student. It just seemed fitting... I'm going to probably have them speak German a few times in this. I only took one year of German, so... I apologize for any incorrect translations. Thank you!


End file.
